Balance
by Warwolf
Summary: Crossover fic. Queen Serenity was not the most powerful being of her time. Now the Senshi must face a being more powerful than any other, while surviving a war that has raged for four hundred years....and they're the bad guys.


**_Balance_**

by Warwolf   


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (Though I wish I owned Sailor Mars), that series belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I also do not own that which I am crossing Sailor Moon over with. I can't tell you what that is yet because it'd spoil the surprise. Just know that the other half of the crossover also doesn't belong to me and is the property of it's respective owners.   


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

> _The Past:_

He has lived since long before the days of the Silver Millenium, and he shall exist since long after the memories of the Sailor Senshi have been ground into dust. 

He was a name feared as much, if not more than Satan. Even the seemingly 'all powerful' Queen Serenity had sense enough to fear him. She didn't get to be queen by being an idiot after all. 

To Sailor Pluto, he was an everlasting symbol of the idea that she wasn't the one who would always get her way. When he demonstrated the power he weilded over the True Time Gates, she knew to be cautious. 

To the rest of the Senshi, he was little more than a name whispered with fear, awe, and respect throughout the Moon Kingdom that had come to be called the Silver Millenium 

And to the rest of the Silver Millenium, he was a legend and nothing more. 

Years came and went. Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom. He was not there, having his own kingdom to attend to, and so Beryl struck at the time when the Silver Millenium was at it's weakest, and it's potential savior was gone. History was about to change. for better or worse, no one could say. 

* * *

"Luna...Artemis..." 

"We're here, your Highness." the black moon cat said softly. Queen Serenity was dying. They knew it, and so did she. 

"My SOS.....didn't reach him, did it?" She knew the answer before she even asked, but she felt it impossible that he would turn his back on the Silver Millenium. He had never approved of what Serenity had once planned to do, and had stopped her with no remorse. But he never seemed to be evil. Not as she saw evil to be, anyway. 

"We recieved one response. 'Transgressors have invaded. Their power exceeds that of those battling against you and if we fall, reality goes with it.'" 

"So..his kingdom was attacked as well...." she sounded relieved to be wrong. "I knew he wouldn't simply turn his back on us." After sending the Senshi into the future, she prepared to turn the same fate to her guardians. As Luna was sent off, she caught the look in Artemis' eyes. It was a sad, betrayed look. 

"Thank you, old friend." 

"Your majesty? I-" 

"You told me what you felt would ease my final moments. The power we possess was nothing compared to his. I can only hope that in time, my daughter and her soldiers will be able to succeed in bringing peace to the Earth, for it is the last of what remains of the planets. Go, Artemis. And fear not. For good or ill, he's unlikely to be there when you revive." And so saying, she used her power to send the white moon cat into the future. 

_Why? Why did I have to be second in power to one who wishes to allow evil to continue to exist?_

Serenity died never realizing that Artemis had told part of, but not all of the truth. 

But not even Artemis was foolish enough to challenge a decree of The Lord of Darkness.....   
  


* * *

Ages passed. The Silver Millenium's thousand year reign over the Sol system came and went and was forgotten. Forgotten as well was the mighty king. At least for a time. But then, in the middle ages, his kingdom was breached by an evil almost greater than any contained within the prison walls in his realm. A great battle raged within that dark kingdom's keep, and the great Lord of Darkness was sent into exile. Chaos was about to claim the Earth.   
  


* * *

_Now_

The Senshi were feeling elated. They had just defeated the Black Moon Family, and Wiseman a.ak.a. Death Phantom had been destroyed. 

"Thank God that's finally over!" Minako exclaimed as she plopped down on her futon. "There were times when I didn't think we were going to make it." 

"Well, we did, thankfully. And now that we've seen Crystal Tokyo, I can't wait till the day comes when we can live there. It's grander than the Moon Kingdom ever was." Artemis said with a grin. the white Moon Cat was beyond pleased. It was clearly influenced in certain areas of the city by the old Moon Kingdom. But Crystal Tokyo surpassed even the Silver Millenium. 

"Artemis?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did we know anyone in the Silver Millenium who wore nothing but studded leather in an x shape on his chest?" 

If he could have, Artemis would have gone bone white, and burst into flames. As it is, he simply shivered in memory. "Why do you ask?" he queried, dreading what she might say in reply. He sincerely hoped that being in Crystal Tokyo hadn't resurrected the memories of who he thought she was referring to. He hated the idea of keeping secrets from her, but when it came to him, that was the best chance. Besides, he was long dead. 

Wasn't he? 

"I keep having flashbacks to the Silver Millenium. And there's this masisve hunk of a guy standing there. but I can never see his face. Just this studded leather in an X shape on his chest and leather pants. I can't even remember if I knew his name. I just know that he wasn't someone to be messed with." 

"Probably just some member of the palace guard." Artemis blustered, relieved that it seemed just a passing interest in a blurred memory. Though it scared him that she remembered at all. "A lot of them were real badasses." 

"Hmm, sounds like the ones who were would be real fun dates." The Senshi of Venus giggled."Oh well. Let's see what's on. Raw should already be on." Minako had gotten into wrestling at a young age. She loved the battles the superstars of the WWF waged in particular. But she'd fallen out of it around 1990, and had only vaguely kept abreast of any major developments when and where she could. Which, given her lifestyle as Sailer V and more recently Sailor Venus, was precious little. 

"Yeesh, I wish you'd watch something more worthwhile, Minako." 

"Oh bite me, Artemis." 

Turning on the Television, she grinned, happy that she had access to satellite TV, so she could watch the english language versions of the shows. She had spent a good amount of her life in England, and so spoke english pretty well, even if she tended to screw up classic phrases now and again. The two settled in, as then Triple H waited in the ring. About that moment, the lights on the screen went out, and fans in attendance began flicking on their lighters as a funeral gong rang out as the fans cheered in unison. 

"And his opponent........from Death Valley, weighing three hundred twenty-eight pounds......" 

Artemis' eyes went wide in shock and fear. He was stone stiff. Of all things he never expected to see, of all people he had out and out _known_ he was never going to lay eyes on again, he hoped this man to be among them. 

It seemed the Gods had deigned not to answer his fervent prayers.   
  


**_"THE UNDERTAKER!"_**   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

To be Continued.... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


The unenviable Author's post-notes!: 

Muwhahahahaha. Didn't see that coming now did you. This is my most demented crossover to date. And the craziness is just getting started! Watch out, cause as Tazz likes to say, this one's gonna be a rocketbuster! 

At this point Godzilla pops up and waves 

Godzilla: Don't forget to review!


End file.
